gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rehab
Rehab (en español: Rehabilitación), es una canción presentada en el episodio Pilot. Fue cantada por todos los miembros de Vocal Adrenaline en un concierto. Dicha presentación fue vista por los chicos de New Directions cuando Will Schuester los lleva a ver a su "competencia", ya que quería que los chicos vieran que estos otros chicos no tenían el talento que ellos si, aunque Vocal Adrenaline termina haciendo un excelente número musical, dejando decepcionados a todos los miembros de New Directions. La versión original de la canción pertenece a Amy Winehouse. Recepción de la Critica David Hinckley de "The Daily News'" escribió que el show "no se acerca a la perfección" pero "tiene personajes agradables, un buen sentido del humor y un razonable buen gusto musical." Se refirió al episodio piloto como "no muy plausible" pero "potencialmente conmovedor", escribiendo en cuanto a las selecciones musicales que: "El dúo de "You're the One That I Want" de Grease puede resultar un poco obvio, pero hacer una coreografía para la canción "Rehab" de Amy Winehouse realmente muestra un poco más de inspiración. Letra Vocal Adrenaline: Ohio, Ohio, Ohio They tried to make me go to rehab But I said, "No, no, no" Yes, I've been black But when I come back You'll know, know, know I ain't got the time (Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline: Got the time) And if my daddy thinks I'm fine He's tried to make me go to rehab But I won't go, go, go Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline: I'd rather be at home with Ray (Giselle: With Ray) oh, oh, oh Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline: I ain't got seventy days (Vocal Adrenaline: Ho, oh, oh, oh) Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline: 'Cause there's nothing (Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline: Nothing) Nothing you can teach me (Vocal Adrenaline: Oh, oh, oh) Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline: That I can't learn (Giselle: Can't learn) from Mr. Hathaway Giselle: Yeah, yeah Vocal Adrenaline: I didn't get a lot in class (Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline: Whoah, woaw, woah) But I know it don't come (Giselle: Don't come) Giselle con Vocal Adrenaline: In a shot glass Vocal Adrenaline (Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline): They tried to make me go to rehab But I said, "No, (No) no, (No) no" (Giselle: No!) Yes I've been black But when I come back You'll know, (Know) know, (Know) know I ain't got the time (Giselle: Got the time) And if my daddy thinks I'm fine They tried to make me go to rehab But I won't go, go, go (Giselle: Go, go, whoah) Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline: The man said, Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline: "Why do you think you here?" Vocal Adrenaline: "Why do you think you here?" (Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline: Oh, oh, oh) Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline: I said, "I got no idea." (Giselle: I got no idea) (Vocal Adrenaline: Ho, oh, oh, oh) Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline: "I'm gonna (Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline: Gonna) Gonna" Vocal Adrenaline: "Lose my baby." (Giselle: I'm gonna lose my baby, yeah) Giselle con Las Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline: "So, I always keep a bottle near." Vocal Adrenaline (Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline): He said, "I just think your depressed." (Just think you're depressed) (Giselle: Depressed!) This me (This me), "Yeah, (Yeah) baby, and the rest." (Giselle: And the rest!) (Oooh..) They tried to make me go to rehab But I said, "No, (No) no, (No) no." Yes, I've been black But when I come back You'll know, (Know) know, (Know) know, Wow Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline: I don't never wanna drink again (Giselle: Drink, yeah!) (Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline: Oh, oh, oh) Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline (con Giselle): I just, (ooh, I just need a friend) (Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline: Ooh, I need a friend) Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline: I'm not gonna spend ten weeks I'm not gonna spend it (Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline: Oh, oh, oh, oh) Vocal Adrenaline: Have everyone think I'm on the mend (Giselle: Mend, yeah, yeah, yeah) Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline: It's not just my pride (Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline: Just my pride) Vocal Adrenaline (Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline): It's just 'till these Tears have dried They tried to make me go to rehab But I said, "No, (No) no, (No) no" (Giselle: Oh, no) Yes I've been black But when I come back You'll know, (Know) know, (Know) know I ain't got the time (Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline: Got the ime) And if my daddy thinks I'm fine (Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline: Daddy thinks I'm fine) They tried to make me go to rehab But I won't go, go, go Listas Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300px Imagen de Portada del Sencillo thumb|left|348px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Vocal Adrenaline Categoría:Canciones del episodio Pilot Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio del Carmel High Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada